This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To develop the marmoset monkey as a useful primate model of prenatal nutritional effects on birth condition and adult [unreadable] disease risk.[unreadable] [unreadable] We investigated the pattern of maternal circulating CRH in the common marmoset during pregnancy. The pattern of [unreadable] maternal cirucalting CRH in nine pregnant common marmosets was similar to that reported for pregnant baboons, with a [unreadable] rapid rise starting at about 50 days postconception and a peak at approximately 70 days postconception. The peak and [unreadable] mean values for CRH were associated with fetal number: females gestating triplets had higher values than females [unreadable] gestating twins. This is different from reports from humans and great apes. While CRH is considered a neurohormone, it [unreadable] is produced by the placenta of anthropoid primates and appears to play an important role in the progression of pregnancy [unreadable] to parturition. This research used WNPRC Assay Services.[unreadable] [unreadable] This project is one of many collaborations among the NPRCs that aims to further develop New World Primates as [unreadable] useful models for laboratory research. Another is underway involving the use of the common marmoset as a primate [unreadable] model of maternal obesity.